Love goes strange ways
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Au - Season 6 a bit changed. Female - Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is madmanwithascrewdriver . She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful you doing this. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 1**...

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian for the first time since her vacation, and went towards her department.

She was about to walk in when she saw Angela standing there. The artist smiled when she saw her best friend. She walked towards Brennan, and hugged her.

"Oh Sweetie! I've missed you. How was your holiday? Did you meet a handsome man?"

The holiday had been quite peaceful for Brennan. She read a lot, and thought a lot about Booth. She had had plenty of time to think about it. It was her own fault that she had refused, and she now regretted it, but now it was too late. Booth was together with Hannah.

"The holiday was wonderful. It was very relaxing." Temperance looked at Angela's face and saw her grin. "Not in that way!"

"Honey, I don't understand you. Before you fell in love with Booth, you were different. Since you rejected him, now everything's changed... are you sick?"

"That's not funny. I'm not sick. I'm fit as a fiddle." She sighed. "I made a big mistake and I have to live with it. Booth is happy with Hannah. I'm happy that I can still call him my friend after that."

Brennan swallowed. "I need to work now. I'll see you later." She left her friend standing there and went to her office.

Angela looked at her friend. It hurt to see Brennan suffering like that.

xxxxx

Dr. Brennan was standing on the platform and working with the bones of a young woman when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something. It concerns you and Angela."

Temperance looked up, annoyed. She didn't like it if anyone bothered her at her work. When she saw that it was Cam, though, she calmed down.

"Hello Cam. Do you need something?" The woman turned to her boss and looked at her, perplexed.

"I wanted to ask you and Angela if you would like to have a girls' night out!" Brennan cocked her head.

"Girls' night out? What is that?"

"You don't know what it is?"

"No I don't," said Brennan, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait and see." Camille smiled softly. "I can count on you?"

"Yes, you can. Can I get back to work now?" She pointed at the bones.

"No! Go home, get ready. Angela already left." She pushed Temperance away from the platform. Dr. Brennan didn't like it, and complained loudly.

xxxxx

Dr. Brennan reluctantly went home and got ready for her evening out. She didn't like it, but what could she do? Cam was counting on her.

She was dressed in a jeans and a black top. Her hair was down, and was slightly wavy. She had even put on a bit of makeup for the occasion.

When she finished dressing, Temperance looked into the mirror, intrigued. She didn't want to sound conceited, but she really liked the way she looked.

Looking forward to the occasion much more than she had been earlier, she went out to meet the others.

xxxxx

Temperance went outside and saw Angela and Cam talking and laughing on the other side of the street.

Brennan went up to them and said, "Hello! What is so entertaining?"

"Hodgins wanted to come with us. I mean, hello! It's a girl's evening! He was just jealous," Angela told her.

"And that's funny?"

"Honey! You should have seen his face," the artist said, and rolled her eyes.

xxxxx

Two hours later...

Angela, Temperance, and Cam were sitting around, talking about everything. Work, friendship, and many other topics came up.

The conversation was halted, however, when Angela began to get a queasy feeling in her stomach.

She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Cam and Temperance looked after their friend in surprise, and then looked at each other. Neither knew what was happening.

"Sorry, but I have to go after Angela," Brennan said.

"Should I do come with?"

"No, I think I can handle it alone."

Temperance smiled to Cam apologetically, and then she went after Angela.

xxxxx

"You don't look well, Ange!"

Angela turned, saw Temperance standing behind her, and nodded.

"I don't feel particularly well. I'll think I'll go home." She walked over to her best friend, but went a little too fast and had to hold on to the wall to avoid falling over. Temperance saw her struggle and went over to help support her.

"Ange, give me your cellphone please." Angela took her phone out of her purse. She dialed her fiance's number, and handed the phone to Temperance.

After a few seconds, Hodgins answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how's your evening?"

Temperance was shocked. Her mouth opened and then closed. It was a strange, but funny, situation.

"Jack, I am...Temperance..."

There was no answer. Hodgins was too ashamed to speak.

"How's Angela? Sorry about that, I shouldn't call you sweetheart." He coughed.

Hodgins and Brennan blushed.

xxxxx

**Do you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is madmanwithascrewdriver . She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful you doing this. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2**...

"It's no Problem Jack, you thought I was Angela," Temperance told Hodgins over the phone. "And Angela's not feeling well. Can you come and bring her home?" She glanced at Angela, who was sitting on the floor holding her head in her hands.

"I'll be right there. Where are you, anyway?"

"Right now, we are in the woman's restroom." She heard a short laugh on the other side.

"I mean, where? How do I get there?" Brennan gave an embarrassed laugh before telling him.

After she had led Angela by the hand back into the dance room, she went to the counter and ordered a glass of water for Angela and something alcoholic for Cam and herself.

"Ange, here, drink this," she told their friend. She sat next to the artist and put her head on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm so dizzy!" Temperance raised her hand and stroked her on the head softly.

"It'll be alright. Hodgins is coming, just relax."

Angela nodded and she sipped her drink at a slow pace.

Xxxxx

Cam watched the two of them sit. She felt like she should help, but wasn't sure what to do. It looked like Brennan had taken care of everything already.

Just then, the door opened and Hodgins entered. He ran over and knelt beside Angela, stroking her cheek and talking with Temperance.

Then he saw Cam and nodded a hello to her before grabbing Angela by the arms and helping her to her feet.

They left the building, leaving Cam and Temperance alone.

"What do you want to do now?" Cam looked questioningly at her companion.

"What do you think about dancing?" Brennan stood up and took her friend's hand.

The rest of the evening was enjoyable for both of them. While dancing, the couple, strangely, only had eyes for each other. It didn't matter what kind of man was trying for their attention.

It bothered neither Temperance or Camille. They were having fun with each other, and neither of them wanted to share it with someone else.

As the two friends looked into each others' eyes, something changed within them. It began with a kiss, a light hesitant touch of their lips. But it soon escalated into something more, a kiss of passion that seemed to last forever until they finally broke away, breathing heavily.

"Wow," was the only thing Temperance could think of to say.

"You can say that again!"

Cam drew closer to Temperance, stroking her hands over her neck and breathing some tender words into her ear.

It was about three in the morning when they finally left the bar. They were both feeling slightly dizzy; the alcohol had taken its toll.

xxxxx

After waiting for an eternity, the two went into a taxi and gave the driver Temperance's address.

While driving, the driver tried to focus on the road more than the activities in the back seat. But it was hard. He couldn't decide if their actions were loving or simply inappropriate for a taxi ride.

When he arrived, it took a minute for the driver to settle the two lovebirds to tell them they were home. He stared at them for a moment after they had left, and then shook his head before speeding off.

Cam and Temperance held hands as they walked up to their apartment. Neither of them was sure exactly what had happened that night, but both agreed that it felt right.

Whatever it was, they both wanted it to continue. If it didn't work out, they could end it, they reasoned.

xxxxx

**Do you like it? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is. pink chocolate unicorn - Thank you so much.**

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long delay - but I hope you like it and enjoy the reading._

**Chapter 3...**

"Would you like a drink?" Temperance asked Camille. She forgot in that moment that Camille was her boss, Temperance was thinking of nothing except her counterpart.

"Yes, please!"

"I have beer, wine or a soft drink."

"Then I'd would like a soft drink," Camille replied, plopping down on the sofa. She looked around, and studied the home of her colleague. On the walls were many pictures of Booth. Some were of Temperance, but most of them were of Booth and Temperance, prominently displayed.

Cam always thought that the two would come together at some point but now it did not seem to be the case. Finally, Booth was happy with Hannah. It was strange for them at the beginning but Booth had told her a year ago that he loved Bones, everything about her. But now in hindsight, it was probably a protective mechanism of his. Maybe he did not want to be even more hurt?

Camille shook her head at herself and looked intently at the door to kitchen. This definitely was an unplanned happening! She thought, a Girls Night Out evening was nice. But it was a bit strange they wound up kissing.

One thing she knew now; Temperance was a great kisser. Cam was very excited to see what would happened yet.

Temperance sat down on the couch next to her companion and put the glasses on the table before she poured from a bottle of something. Temperance handed Camille the drink, their fingers brushing one another's. It was as if an electric shock passed between them. It felt strange, but at the same time incredibly good.

They paused in their movement and looked into each others eyes. Everyone got a little scared to see into the eyes of strangers fear, but there was surprise as well as they looked at each other.

Since Bones did not know what hit her, and she realized this was not an unpleasant situation, she leaned a bit closer to Camille and whispered to her: "I do not know where all this will lead us, but I have never felt such a voltage."

The young woman leaned over to Temperance and put her both hands on her cheeks to kiss her.

From that moment there were no boss/employee relationship but much more.

Cam's tongue gently swiped along Temperance's lips and the young anthropologist was only too happy to oblige the silent bid for more.

After endless minutes, the two broke from each other. They looked deep into the others' eyes and in that moment it was clear to both of them: they would not spend this night alone.

The young woman pulled her companion gently into the bedroom. Once in front of the bed, she stood close to her lover. She looked at her with curiosity in her eyes and moved closer, slowly, to kiss her. It was as if she was moving in slow motion as their lips touched once again.

Bones carefully placed her hand onto Camille's neck and pulled her even closer to her. They slowly fell, together, backwards onto the bed.

Each of the two women explore the body of the other. It felt so amazing. No one would have thought that they could ever be in such a situation. But all too well known was the saying, '_Things always seem to happen when you least expect them'_, it certainly seemed to apply right now.

Maybe it was because of the excessive amounts of alcohol they had drunk that evening in... Or maybe it just helped eased the way for a miracle. The two have been working together so long without something happening. Finally, it was happening.

Perhaps it would never what happened if they had not drunk any alcohol. However, their relationship would never be again what it had once been.

But the problems that would arise, eventually, could be forgotten for the time being. Now was the time to relax and enjoy the day!

xxxx

Brennan opened her eyes and was about to ask herself "Was that a strange dream?" She went to stretch, but paused, eyes opened wide in shock as she wondered who she'd wound up taking home with her last night. She slowly turned and then, she realized who was lying next to her, she took a deep breath and leaned back, swallowing nervously as she looked to Camille. She was still sleeping, still left reminisce the previous evening.

And Temperance realized it was not a dream.

It had all started relatively harmless. She thought back, trying to remember the events of the night before that she could remember.

Suddenly, she shot the idea that Camille would regret what happened in the head. Temperance may have risked their position at the Jeffersonian; one of them could be fired.

She shook her head. Camille was definitely hot, she had to admit to himself.

She steadied herself on the arm and looked at her sleeping bed-mate carefully.

_**What's your opinion?** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is. pink chocolate unicorn - Thank you so much.**

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long delay_

**Chapter ****4****...**

They all had gone to the disco - the group searching for a nice place so they could enjoy plenty of alcohol - when Angela disappeared. No one worried too much; she was probably having some reactions to too much alcohol. Hopefully, she wasn't getting sick somewhere...

Turned out, Angela had called Hodgins and he came to pick up his girlfriend.

Until the next morning, everything was well and good.

But why had she ended up with Cam in bed?

This was a good question.

Temperance watched as Cam slowly opened her eyes and looked around, a bit wary about where she was. She sat up and held her hands over her head. She felt dizzy because she had sat up too quickly. Brennan stayed silent, figuring it was the best course of action at the moment, giving the other woman a moment.

Cam, still holding her head, whispered: "Where am I?" She carefully took her hands from her face and looked questioningly at the other woman.

Usually it was not an embarrassing thing for Temperance when she took someone home, but this situation was a bit... tricky. Quite far from 'the usual' morning after. While she still wanted Camille, the morning after was a bit strange, she realized in that moment.

"You're with me," Brennan said quietly.

Camille knew that voice all too well and now took her hands from her face completely. "I have a headache. I think it was a little too much alcohol."

Temperance stood up, walked to the window and lowered the blind completely. "Is that better?" she asked cautiously and not too loud. The room now lay in the darkness.

"Yes, that's much better. Thanks."

"Would you like a painkiller?" the anthropologist asked, who was quick to realize she wasn't wearing anything. Oh well.

"No," Cam breathed. She slowly laid back on the bed and snuggled up in the covers, looking up at the ceiling. It took a few moments for her to realize she wasn't in her own bed. She looked over towards Temperance, "Come to bed?" she asked, patting the empty spot beside her.

Bones crept slowly towards the bed. She perched on the edge of the bed instead of laying down, though. She lifted her hands and gently stroked Cam's temples. "Maybe that helps, yes?" she murmured, watching Cam's eyes close. Any embarrassment from earlier was gone as she watched Cam relaxed into her touch, a soft groan drifting out of her mouth.

"Hmm," Cam hummed, nodding a little. "That's good. But..." She opened her eyes, "It's getting late, the sun has already risen." Her eyes closed again with pleasure as the gentle pressure on her head lulled her.

"Yes, I guess so," Temperance said, stopped with the massage and dropping her hands.

"Do not stop, that feels amazing!" Camille said, eyes opening again. She watched Temperance stretch across her lap to look at the alarm clock.

10 o'clock.

"Shit, we're late!"

"That doesn't matter," Camille said, gently grabbing Temperance's wrist and pulled her in close. "You'll get no warning if you come in late," she said with a smile to Brennan, brushing a strand of her hair behind the ear.

"If the boss comes in late, too, I think... I'll get no trouble." Temperance hummed thoughtfully. "I would like to stay with you in bed," she admitted, leaning into the soft touches for a moment before pulling away. "But when we're late, our colleagues will start ask questions." She kissed Cam briefly before she got up to get dressed.

Camille watched, pouting, but shifted to dangle her legs from the bed and eventually stood.

xxxxx

"Hey, honey, why are you in such a good mood?" Angela Montenegro asked her best friend.

Temperance looked at her, suddenly irritated. "What?" She knew what her friend meant. But she and Cam had agreed that they wouldn't say a word about what happened between them, to anyone, until they could figure out how they'd deal with the new situation.

"Well, I'd guess that you didn't spent the night alone," Angela guessed, grinning. "Your eyes practically sparkle!"

Camille nearly turned the corner, but paused when she saw Temperance and Angela talking. She leaned forward and listened to the conversation. Angela kept asking questions and Cam was afraid she'd have to come out from her place of hiding and stop the conversation before anything could be said.

She continued to listen; she was just curious.

"Angela, I'm just recovering, okay? I was out late, drinking, and went home. That's it."

"And you did oversleep!" Angela said brightly. "Give me a good reason!" she added, one eyebrow raised, looking at her expectantly.

"Angela!" Temperance snapped. "Just... Could you let me get back to work now, please?" she asked, annoyed.

The artist turned from the platform, a bit disappointed. However, before she left she shot a 'I'm keeping an eye on you, sweety' look over her shoulder at Bones. She nearly ran into Booth, who had stopped by because he wanted to talk with Bones.

"Hey Booth!" Angela greeted. She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice, "Good luck; she's annoyed and wants to be left alone."

"What?" Booth asked, confused.

Angela just raised her hands and left the platform.

"Hey! Hey, Bones, did you eat yet?" Booth asked her. Bones did look annoyed...

Temperance huffed; she kept getting interrupted. And this was something that she did not like. "Why are you bothering me all day?"

"I'm hungry, so I thought we could go get something to eat. Maybe have a little talk, or just hang out. You know... like old times."

If Temperance didn't know better, she would have thought that Booth was pouting at her; he had his lower lip pushed a little. "Booth! I came in late this morning and I need to catch up on my work. Now."

Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her with him, just like Camille had done yesterday.

"Why do you all kidnap me?"

"Oh, Bones, now come on, I want to spend more time with you. Okay? And since later won't work, we're going now."

Without further discussion with Booth, she went with and disappeared from Cam's field of view.

_**What's your opinion?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credit - My Beta-Reader is****pink chocolate unicorn - Thank you so much.**

**Chapter 5...**

Together, Booth and Bones hit their favorite restaurant. Conversation is easy and light, fun and cheerful. Bones had ordered a salad, and for Booth it's his usual burger. Since they got their food, Booth noticed Brennan merely poked at her food, moving it around with her fork instead of eating. Not normal for her.

He stared at Brennan, watching as she continued to poke around in her salad. "Bones, what's going on?" Booth raised an eyebrow when Bones only looked at him wearily.

"Nothing," Brennan said, trying not to sound guilty. "What should be happening?" She looked down and just pushed the salad from one side of the plate to the other side. She'd lost her appetite, honestly.

Booth watched, concerned. Bones not eating—now that bothered him. He almost took the fork out of her hands, to force to quit the pathetic display and look at him. He didn't, though, he just sat patiently and let Bones do her thing until she was ready to talk.

When she remained quiet, alternately pushing and then stabbing the wilting lettuce with her fork, he sighed. "You're... different than usual," Booth pointed out. He paused, thinking."Did something happen?"

Brennan put the fork down. Her thoughts wandered briefly. 'Should I really tell him that I slept with his ex-girlfriend? No, I think I leave it,' she thought. Instead, she forced on a pleasant smile and replied, "Last night was all a bit to much for me, I think. It was really nice but I have no recollection of what happened after about two in the morning," she admitted; a half-truth seemed safe enough.

"So, you can't remember last night? Does that mean you had a male visitor?" he asked, a little amused and trying not to poke fun.

"No, I went home alone... And I got up alone!" she insisted. This was a big lie! But what she should tell him now? She and Cam had still not talked about things - how would run between. What could she should say to Booth?

Booth just nodded, willing to drop it. "Today we could do it directly after work, so I can take you home!"

"No, we go to the Jeffersonian Institute I still have a bit more work—I was on vacation. And I need to talk to Cam!"

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What does it matter?" she snapped, her tone a bit harsh. She knew she shouldn't take it out on him, but it was an unusual situation for her. Brennan didn't want him asking any more questions, poking his nose in. But she didn't know how to deal with the new situation. Or, rather, how things should be between her and Cam now. How could she possibly tell Booth what she didn't yet know.

When she looked at Booth again, she noticed he'd put the money on the table and was standing up. She stood as well and together they left the diner.

After he dropped her off at the Jeffersonian Institute, she went directly to Cam. With a look, they decided to go to the relative privacy of Brennan's office—the Institute's walls had ears. Both wanted to discuss how it should work between them. They sat down on the couch and Brennan feared an awkward conversation.

Cam didn't know quite how they should start and crossed her legs, slightly nervous. "I... I guess... We need to talk," she stammered. "I just wanted you to know, not that I didn't find it beautiful, but this was the first time I've slept with a woman!" she blurted out.

Temperance thought it was good but that it was now opened themselves to it and read it first briefly swallow. "Me neither," she admitted. "I've never— with a woman. Until yesterday!" she added quickly. She paused, thinking. "And, I must say, that I didn't think it was that bad."

She didn't regret for a second the time she had spent with Cam. Clearly it was unusual but it did not scare her. She wanted Cam, but she didn't know if she loved her not not... She just didn't know, it was too early for both of them to know. But if it continued? She really could imagine entering into a relationship with her...

Still she was not the woman for feelings.

Cam looked at Brennan. "I mean, we could take the chance? After what happened... we could just let it run it's course, maybe. See what happens? I want you to know that I do not regret last night, though, whatever happens. I'm sure we will wait a bit, first off, and talk more... if we're aware of our feelings for each other. Make sure."

"I agree," Brennan said, smiling a little at how closely their thoughts ran. "But still, I'd like to kiss you now," she said, and leaned over to Camille. She laughed heartily and kissed the young woman tenderly when Cam didn't back away or refuse.

The kiss became more passionate and quickly developed into a snog. The two realized the tingle that was caused when her lips met and wished they could rush into Tempe's bedroom again.

**To be continued?**


End file.
